The Youkai's Cat Demoness
by JuniperOzumo24
Summary: I Hate one shots but now i have written one. so this is my 1st attempt & i suck at summary. please read on and R&R! lemons at the end! ok this is not a sess/kag fic! i am sorry if you have been misguided! but please read on. i hope it wudn't disappoint!


The Youkai's Cat Demoness

_"INUYASHA STOP IT, YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE HER UP!!"_ Kagome asserted in a threatening whisper.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHUSHING ME FOR I AM NOT THE ONE SLEEPING IN LATE" Inuyasha retorted, yelling.

"Nina has been restless lately and needs her sleep, So leave her alone!!" Kagome reasoned.

"For a Demon she is so lazy, I mean with all that power, you would think she would be more domineering." Continued Inuyasha with his ranting.

Nina tossed and turned as she could hear the annoying voice of a very infuriating 'hanyou' called Inuyasha. She hated his voice; she rather preferred to be born deaf then to be able to hear such a voice as his. But even more worse than his voice was Kouga's voice of course. Nina held her breath for 10 seconds then let out a stress relieving sigh. She knew that her peaceful slumber had now just been broken. She wasn't a human, she was a full Demon. A Cat demon no less, at first she thought that was why Inuyasha hated her the first day she had met him and Kagome, but the 3 reasons why he hated her was because: ONE- She was a Full Demon, he was not! TWO: She was a 1,000 times stronger than him, even with the Tetsusaiga. THIRD: He was madly in love with her, but could not get to her because Kagome was always watching him.

She however didn't find him to be her type. She wanted a man, a strong, powerful man, who would be more relaxing to be around. A full Demon just like herself who was handsome and loving, someone you could spend you immortal life with, someone who protected her but did not underestimate her for being a Demoness.

She got up and slowly walked outside, and what she saw was an everyday affair. Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about something that was clearly pointless. Miroku was flirting with Songo and Shippo was colouring in his colouring book while stroking Kirara.

"So are we all good to go or do you still wanted to bother me when I am trying to sleep?" Nina enquired.

Kagome looking apologetic said "Oh Nina I am so sorry, it was all Inuyasha, I was trying to tell him you were asleep, but he just wouldn't listen."

Inuyasha like always jumped at the accusation screaming "WHAT? I WAS JUST TRYING TO WAKE HER UP!"

"SEE RIGHT THERE YOUR ALL UP YELLING AGAIN!!" Kagome pointed out.

And so began the days' argument with Inuyasha still screaming "YOUR THE ONE YELLING NOW!!"

And then just as predictable it could get, it went "SIT BOY!!!!!" and with Kagome's command Inuyasha tasted the dirt for the first time for that day. Inuyasha fell, more like slammed into the ground.

Nina only closed her eyes and sighed. It was practically like this every morning and some time even worse. She wasn't the emotional kind of person that dreaded every day; she was just a Demoness, who wanted to lead a normal life. She was after all a woman who just wanted more in her life.

The only reason she had joined Inuyasha and Kagome a while back, was not to kill Naraku, not that she complained about that task, but the thought of an adventure out into the unknown was what tempted her to no end. She finally would make her life either more exciting or meaningful.

But she ended up hating it. She liked Kagome. To her Kagome seemed like a very kind hearted and sweet girl. A girl who had been thrust into a world completely unknown to her, a world full of dangers much beyond her understanding. But she showed remarkable courage and made up for her inexperience with tactfulness. Inuyasha was an annoying and arrogant 'hanyou' to the extreme. Sango was a warrior and a very loyal friend in a sense where she would willingly give her life for her friends. She was strict and did not let Miroku treat her the way he treated other girls. And Miroku was a monk. A perverted one at that! But he never got the chance to touch her like he did Sango, although Nina knew he wanted too. As for Shippo and Kirara, Nina didn't pay much attention to the Fox demon and the two headed beast, cute and beautiful as they might be!

Anyhow the group strolled down the forest for the next village. But their journey came to an unexpected halt when they heard a loud 'crackling' noise in the sky. Looking up they all could see the deep grey clouds. And without further warning big droplets of water pelted the group along with the hard sweeping wind covering them like a blanket, cold and damp.

"Oh Kami, a Thunder Storm, We better get to shelter quick!" Kagome screamed. She hated and equally feared thunder storms. So did Nina, she was a Cat Demoness after all! What else could anyone expect?

Nina motioned the guys to the outskirts of the village visible and made it there through the heavy pour. They looked for a shelter and soon found a conveniently empty hut, that belonged to an old man. After everyone ate their meals provided from the old man who owned the hut, the group cold from the rain decided to rest there, having no other option whatsoever, they all were soon lulled into a state of blissful slumber! Nina however couldn't sleep and so she decided to go out when the rain stopped.

It was still cold and very windy but she went out anyway. She loved the smell of wet Earth. Walking in a trance she ended up reaching a beautiful lake that shined as if diamonds were floating in it. The clouds had cleared revealing a beautiful starry sky with a beautiful silver moon. The scene took her breath away; it was a pure slice of heaven!

Then she saw something even more amazing. A man, not like Inuyasha, not like Miroku either, he was like no other man that she had ever seen. He had long silky silvery mane with a few bangs falling over the forehead. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and had three scars on each side of his face. He wore a snow white kimono with red prints at the end of the sleeves. He wore armour too, with two swords by the side of his waist, and a mokomoko that hung over his shoulder in elegance.

Nina was speechless, for he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. She caught a whiff of demon scent in the air too! Her heart began to pound; her body began to heat up. She felt as though she was going to explode and melt at the same time!

'_You have to know his name! At least speak to him, or you would never forgive yourself, not in a million years._' her inner demon screamed inside her head. She slowly walked toward him. As she was only at 2 yard distance from him she saw his face that made you shiver for a second time and heat pooled low in her belly.

"What do you want woman?" The man, rather the demon asked Nina.

His voice was soft, not welcoming, but it was peaceful and had yet a dominating and arrogant spirit to it. The way his lips moved made Nina want to kiss them. They looked so warm and soft, such a contradiction to the appearance of the man standing with such air of authority before her, they were perfect, he was perfect.

"I asked you a question woman?" The demon enquired again.

"I....just wanted to...know your name." it was all Nina could stutter out!

She couldn't believe it for the first time in her life she stuttered, she couldn't make out a full coherent sentence or thought. She was never a shy girl, she was brave and strong and but somehow being in the presence of this guy made her nervous enough to stutter.

"Why should I tell you something like that?" the Demon asked, fixing her with an incredulous stare!

"I don't know." Nina mumbled.

She felt stupid at that moment and realized this guy wasn't willing to tell you his name so dejected, she turned and headed on her way back to the hut, that is, until he grabbed her wrist in a vice like fashion, not really tight, but in a firm grip, and she knew he wanted her to stay.

The demon glowered and asked "I asked you a question woman, and I won't ask again!"

"It's Nina, my name is, Nina Ozumo."

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked you why you want to know mine." He growled back.

"I.... I've just never seen any....any man like you...before." Nina finished in a whisper.

He was silent, he didn't say anything, and so she pulled her wrist away and then quickly headed back toward Inuyasha and the others. She could have sworn he told her to wait but she kept running.

Soon after she was at the hut, she entered slowly and silently she lied down to get some shut eye. In the morning, everyone was awake fully rested and ready to start the day. They all ate and were all ready to head out until Inuyasha stopped Nina.

"Where were you last night Nina?" Inuyasha enquired.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha growled back "Stay out of this Kagome!"

"I was here with the rest of you, and if I did go somewhere I don't see how that is any of your business." Nina answered defiantly!

Suddenly Inuyasha yelled "YOU SMELL LIKE SEESHOMARU!!!"

Shippo, dumbstruck on hearing the accusation promptly asked "SEESHOMARU? YOU MEAN LIKE YOUR EVIL OLDER BROTHER, SESSHOUMARU??!!"

"Older brother? Wait you mean that man I met before was your older brother?" Nina asked still confused!

"Wait a minute, you spent last night with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome fixed Nina with a shocked stare.

Exasperated Nina replied "It's not what you think, I couldn't sleep last night so I went out for a walk and the I saw him, and when I asked him his name he wouldn't tell me so I left, but as I left he grasped my wrist and..."

"AND WHAT, YOU DID WHAT?!!" Inuyasha screamed barely being able to control his anger anymore!

Infuriated with the treatment Nina replied "I told him my name and he let me go, and I just ran away. Nothing happened in what you're thinking may have happened!!!"

Later that night Nina lay in her bed, finding it difficult to sleep because: ONE, Inuyasha was staring at you trying to make sure she didn't leave and TWO: She wanted to meet the man, whom she now knew to be a full demon from the previous nights' rendezvous. Sesshoumaru, to Nina his name sounded soft almost caring yet commanding. She just couldn't believe that such an amazing calm and relaxing person was related to Inuyasha. They were so different.

Nina was able to snuck out of the room once Inuyasha had fallen asleep and then she set off to find him, to look for Sesshoumaru. But she was unsuccessful. Stressed out and a little heartbroken she found herself slipping into a hot spring which she decide would calm her nerves and ease away her disappointment, when suddenly she heard a voice.

It was him, her Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here Nina Ozumo?" he enquired softly.

She was shocked for one thing he had remembered her name, and secondly, he was there.

Nina instantly blushed and hid her naked body into the water while covering her eyes at the same time, although she desperately wanted to look.

Sesshoumaru growled "I asked you a question."

The next thing she knew that he was right in front of her naked, staring down at her with his glowing amber eyes and handsome face.

All she could say was "Um, if you want me to leave then I will just go."

"Who said I wanted you gone." Sesshoumaru asked

Her face heated again.

Then what Shippo had spoken earlier came to her mind and she questioned Sesshoumaru "Um, is it true what Inuyasha said, that you're his older brother?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned grave and replied "Unfortunately by blood it would be yes."

"But you two are nothing alike." She protested!

"Who said that we would be?" Sesshoumaru asked amused.

"I am sorry; I think I should really be on my way." She tried to get out only to struck by another impossible query.

"Why is that?"

She said the first explanation that came to her mind, "It just uncomfortable with you and me both being naked, you know."

Sesshoumaru responded in a way she never imagined "Why? You have a gorgeous body."

Now her face was even redder and her body began to heat up, a state that did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru the softly asked "What is the matter Nina don't you like me?"

Stuttering Nina replied "Well, I don't re…really know you, and…and besides the fact that you are related to Inuyasha and tha...that you're the.... most handsome man I… I've ever laid eyes on."

She couldn't believe she said that but then again she couldn't believe that she was able to see him again.

Sesshoumaru then said something even more unexpected, "Well then allow me to introduce myself."

All of a sudden his arms shot out and pulled her towards him anchoring her to him. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, licking every single place. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while running her fingers through his silky hair. His arms tightened on her waist pulling her even mor close to him. She felt like being pulled against a stone wall and could feel his hard manhood on her thigh. His arms slid down her body, it felt so good that an unexpected moan skittered from her lips. Then of her own volition Nina found herself wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her back towards a boulder at the edge of the hot spring, all the while kissing down her neck, then to her chest where She watched, in a trance, as he used his tongue to trace a wet circle around one nipple before drawing it into his mouth to suckle. He took his time doing this, rubbing his face between her breasts, breathing her in, giving the other breast the same, slow attention, cupping and gently squeezing. He slid his tongue down lower and lower until it reached the area that was special to a woman. He slid his fingers in and out making her moan, he smiled at the look of pure pleasure on her face and added a finger and switched the pace.

"Sesshoumaru... please stop teasing me." Nina moaned out. He lowered his head in between her legs and slid his tongue inside moving it around till it caressed her every inner area. He drank her juice with such fervour that she moaned and yelled out his name in pleasure as she toppled over the edge of consciousness into a place of absolute bliss! She was boneless and trembling when he gently opened her legs wider to make room for him and then thrust up into her as she was still coming, so forcefully that the soles of her feet left the ground.

He pushed himself in and out. At first there was unbelievable pain, and then came indescribable pleasure in which she screamed his name so loud that it echoed. She felt so much pleasure that she thought she might just have died and gone to heaven. He rammed himself inward and outward and soon after the hard climax, she felt his warm sperm pour into her body as he spent himself!

Later to the point in which it was morning Nina and Sesshoumaru were ready to say their 'good-byes' to each other.

"I can't say that I love you, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy last night either." Nina stated with a blush that spread from her cheeks to her chest, a sight that was quite enjoyed by Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru has never known love, but I do agree that the only way we will be truly able to know one another is if we spend more time with each other." Sesshoumaru stated with an all knowing smile and an amused look in his eyes on seeing her blush even more at his suggestion.

"You mean I will get to see you again Sesshoumaru?" Nina inquired, looking up with surprise and something close to being Hopeful.

"Yes, Nina you will get to see me and much more of me the next time we meet, because I do think.... that you are....just the kind of Demoness who could become....... MY MATE!" He said ending the thought on a breath of air, with his face close to her ear.

Stroking her cheek gently and kissing her lips one more time, Sesshoumaru and Nina both parted from one another and as she got back she knew that Inuyasha would be pissed. But she knew that he couldn't hate you for long because if Fate so played its rightful part she would soon be his sister- in-law!

---------------------THE END---------------------


End file.
